Reptiloiden
Reptiloiden bezeichnet im Allgemeinen reptilienartige Wesen und im Speziellen eine Art reptilienartiger und intelligenter Wesen die auf bzw. in der Erde lebt. Über Letztere wird in diesem Artikel berichtet, es sei angemerkt das nahezu alle Informationen über sie auch von ihnen stammen, weshalb man sie vielleicht mit Vorsicht genießen sollte. Biologisches Dinosaurier Auf Grund des spontanen Masseverlustes der Sonne auf Grund eines Mega-Solarflairs wurde der Siedlungsstreit um Gaia zwischen Warm und Kaltwelt angestossen. Die Dinosaurier waren der erste Versuch der Reptiloiden auf der Erde Fuss zu fassen. Dieser wurde von den Säugern der Kaltwelt zu nichte gemacht. Reptiloiden Waren schon da als Gaia noch glühte. Man sagt sich, dass sie vom grossen Geist erschaffen wurden, zusammen mit den Fischen, und dass daher die Bestimmung der Fische sei, von ihnen gefressen zu werden. Wie die Forscher auf der Warmwelt heraus fanden, haben sich die Reptiloiden anders als auf der Kaltwelt als dominante Spezies entwickelt. Die Eigenschaft des genetischen Gedächtnisses erlaubt es ihnen kurz vor ihrem Tod Junge zu zeugen, welche das gesamte Gedächtnis ihrer Erzeuger in sich Tragen, somit leben Sie praktisch ewig. Der Prozess, in dem sich das Bewusstsein im neuen Körper etabliert nennt man "Erwachen", er ist mit etwa 8 Jahren Abgeschlossen. äußerliches Ihr äußeres ist dem Menschlichen nicht unähnlich(Die Menschen wurden nach ihrem Vorbild geschaffen, siehe: Verhältnis zum Menschen), Proportionen und Körperteile stimmen großteils überein, sie benutzten die gleichen Fortpflanzungsorgane aber säugen ihre Kinder wenn Sie die menschliche Form angenommen haben. Die Kinder entwickeln nach einer gewissen Ausreifungszeit (Erwachen) ihre reptiloiden Organe und bekommen eine Unveträglichkeit gegenüber Milch. (Laktose intoleranze) Reptiloide Jungen in ihrer Reinform haben nach ein bis zwei Monaten schon das Erwachen durchlaufen. Sie bedürfen keiner umständlichen Aufzucht, sondern können sich nach dem Schlüpfen direkt selbst mit jungen Makrelen (Pendant: Telnash) und Garnelen (Pendant: Garnarash) versorgen, welche sie mit ihrem natürlich Jagdinstinkt fangen. Sie sind in Etwa 1,60 bis 1,80 m groß. Sie verfügen über die Fähigkeit namens "Mimikry", dies ermöglicht ihnen sich durch das Anpassen ihrer Haut (http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chamäleons) und eine Metamorphose zwischen den drei Formen hien und her zu verwandeln und sich so unbemerkt auch unter großen Mengen von Menschen zu bewegen. Jedoch ist die Verwandlung zwischen der Reinform und der Humanoiden Form extrem schmerzhaft und braucht initial Genmaterial von einem humanoiden Wesen. Ausserdem braucht der Aufstieg vom Humanoide zum reinen Reptil viel Nahrung, so wie bei Raupen. Es wird auch analog eine Verpuppung durchgemacht, in der sich die inneren Organe reorganisieren und sich das Skellet und die Muskulatur verändert. Dieser Prozess tut wenn er beginnt tierisch weh, aber wenn man sich dann verpuppt hat und aufwacht fühlt man sich wie neu geboren und auch die Zigaretten flashen anders hart. Die Tarnung ist nicht vollständig, jedoch ignorieren Menschen dies, wenn ihnen dieser Sachverhalt auffällt. (Der Grund für dieses Verhalten wurde bewusst bei der reprogrammierung der 10 ersten Menschensklaven bei Ankunft auf Gaia implementiert, um ein allfälliges Misslingen des Experiments überleben zu können) Man erkennt Reptile an ihrem Herzschlag und ihrer Sensitivität. Sie haben telepathische Fähigkeiten, die sich aus ihrem natürlich elektronischen Fischfangsinn entwickelt haben. Diese Fähigkeit, wie man sie auch vom Zitteraal (http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zitteraal) auf Gaia kennt, hat sich in den Urmeeren von Warmwelt (heute Mars) entwickelt und erlaubt es den Reptilien nicht nur die Gedanken anderer Leute zu lesen, sondern diese auch durch das verursachen vom Platzen von Hirnarterien zu töten, sowie ihre Erinnerungen sowie Persönlichkeit zu manipulieren. Des weiteren kann man die Felder - sofern genug im Magen und daher genug stark - auch verwenden um Dinge zu bewegen. Geschlechtsmerkmale Das Geschlechtsorgan des Männchens ist unter einer Panzerung sicher aufgehoben. Sobald der Körper feststellt, dass er sich nicht mehr regenerieren kann, fängt der Körper an durch regelmässige Erregierung in immer kleineren Abständen und extremen Endorphinausschüttungen das Reptil dazu zu zwingen sich zu paaren um das Bewusstsein erhalten zu können. Dieser Mechanismus hat sich in den Jahrmillionen vor der Zeit der Menschen entwickelt. Haut Sobald sie humanoide Form annehmen ist die Haut kaum mehr von der eines Servus zu unterscheiden. Ihre Hautfarbe geht jedoch leicht ins Bleichgrüne, was den Leuten auf Grund ihrer Konditionierung aber nicht auffällt. Ihre Hautstruktur ist schuppenähnlich, wobei ihre Haut bei weitem glatter ist als die der Menschen. Unter dem Mikroskop kann man bei einem Reptiloid erkennen, wie sich die Schuppen zusammen gezogen, neben einander gepfärcht haben. Man kan teile von lebender Haut mit Hilfe von elektrischen Stössen wieder zur Annahme der ursprünglichen Form bringen. Gesicht Das Gesicht ist bei den Reptiloiden vererbt, das Menschliche sowie das wahre. Die menschlichen Gene sind Rezessiv. Können sich jedoch untereinander rekombinieren. Jedoch kommt es sehr oft vor, dass es mehrere identische Exemplare in der Weltgeschichte gab. Das reptiloide Gesicht ist eine Sache für sich. Jedes Reptiloid hat eine eindeutige Musterung im Gesicht erhalten, als es von der Initia-Mutter auf Mars geboren wurde. Diese Musterung macht die Identität eines Reptils für die anderen erkenntlich. Die Musterungen auf der Haut und dem Gesicht können von Rot bis Blau alles sein. Professor Zchai Telmach, Dozent für angewandte und theoretische Quantenphysik auf der interstelaren Universität Mars, verurteilt wegen Verrat am reptiloiden Folk und Terrorismus hat zB. einen blauen pfeil, einen Streifen, der von links oben auf der Stirn nach unten in die mitte der stirn geht und dann wieder nach rechts oben. Zchai Telmach bedeutet der gute Fischfänger in Reptiloid. =Augen = Ihre Augen besser größer entwickelt, was ihnen eine bessere Sichtmöglichkeit in der Dunkelheit des Ozeans und der Nacht im Urwald verschafft. Daraus folgen auch ihre großen ovalförmigen schwarzen Pupillen, die von einer kleinen grünen Iris umgeben sind(helle Iris bei Frauen, dunklere bei Männern). =Ohren = Ihre Ohren sind eiförmig klein, wobei sie ihren Hörsinn durch innere Organe schärfen und auch einen weiteren Frequenzbereich umfassen. zB. spürt ein Reptil bei 5 Münzen genau, wo welche Landen, auch wenn sie unter ein Büchergestellt rollen und erst dort sachte umfallen. Das geht aber nur präzise wenn es die Füsse auf dem Boden hat, und die Erschütterungen spürt. =Nase = In semi-humanoider Form haben sie keine Nasen, nur Nüstern, die direkt am Gesicht verlauben. In reptiloider Form ist der Kopf so ähnlich wie die Mischung zwischen einem T-Rex und einem Veloziraptor oder auch ziemlich ähnlich dem eines Varans. =Lippen = Lippen sind bräunlich (Frauenlippen größer als Männerlippen). Ihre Zähne sind weiß, länger, schärfer und stärker als unsere. =Haare = Haare können überall nach belieben aus Schuppen gebildet werden. Hände Reptiloide habe in ihrer natürlichen und auch schon in der semi-humanoiden Form jeweils nur 4 Finger, drei kräftige klauenartige Finger und einen Daumen. Dieser Sachverhalt hat ihre Mathematik von Anfang an andere Wege gehen lassen und zur Entdeckung von endlos erneuerbaren Energien und der mächtigsten Massenvernichtungswaffe in der Geschichte des interstellaren Bundes geführt. Die Waffe wird Taranaram genannt. Etwa "der grosse Unton". Es ist eine Bombe, welche Inharmonien in den Strings hervorruft und sämtliche Materie (zB. die Kaltwelt) in seine subatomaren Teilchen zerlegt. =Fingernägel = Die Farbe der Fingernägel ist grau. Die Nägel sind länger und spitz zulaufend. Männer haben scharfe spitze Nägel mit einer Länge von 5-6 cm Rücken Entlang der Wirbelsäule, liegt eine gut durchblutete und mit Nerven durchzogenen Knochenplattenstruktur. Diese Knochenplatten (etwa 2 bis 3 cm lang) reichen vom Kopf bis zur Hüfte. Sie sind sehr Berührungsempfindlich (Weshalb Reptiloiden ungern in Lehnstühlen sitzen). Diese Platten sind vorwiegend für die Wärmeregulation, der wechselwarmen Wesen, verantwortlich. Vom Kopf bis zum Schwanzende zieht sich ein stachliger Kamm entlang, von dem einfach keine Sau bei uns weis, für was der eigentlich gut ist, ausser unbequem sein, wenn man sich beim Sonnenbaden auch mal auf den Rücken legen will. Schwanz Vom Schwanz muss man sich leider jedes Mal wieder wimmernd trennen wenn man sich am Ende der Südamerikareise wieder zurück verwandeln muss, weil das Bahn Fahren als Uhrzeitmonster nicht so viel Freude bei den anderen auslöst. Ausserdem wird es wohl auch bei den Servi eine Grenze ihrer Ignoranz geben. Innerliches Eine Kommunikation mit ihnen ist möglich. Sie verfügen wahrscheinlich über ein mit dem Menschen vergleichbares oder weiterentwickeltes Nervensystem. Ihre Organe ermöglichen ihnen eine nonverbale Kommunikation mittels Telepathie sowie Telekinese. Aufgrund vom schwachen und primitiven Verstand des Menschen ist es kein Problem ihn mittels Gedanken zu manipulieren oder sogar zu töten. Fortpflanzung Der Embryo reift in einem dünnschaligen Ei innerhalb der Mutter heran. Das mit Proteinflüssigkeit gefüllte Ei versorgt den Embryo, er wird also praktisch im Körper der Mutter ausgebrütet. Eine Verbindung zwischen Mutter und Kind besteht dennoch an einer Stelle der Rückenplatten. Das ganze Ein wird bei der Geburt wie beim Menschen geboren und mittels der scharfen Hörner auf ihren Mittelfingern öffnen die Neugeborenen Instinktiv das Ei. Das Ei ist nur 40 cm groß, der Neugeborene nur 30-35 cm. Wechselwärme Wie Gesagt steuern sie ihre Temperatur über ihre Rückenplatten. Ihre Temperatur liegt normalerweise bei 30°C bis 33°C, unter normaler oder künstlicher Sonneneinstrahlung kann ihre Temperatur um 8-9 ° ansteigen. Wie bei den meisten Reptilen aktiviert dies den Körper und wird von ihnen als besonders angenehm empfunden. Nahrung Sie sind wie die Menschen Allesfresser, aber sind gleichzeitig auf eine bestimmte Menge Fleisch angewiesen. In den unterirdischen Farmen gedeihen auch bestimmte Pilzarten sehr gut welche als Nahrungsmittel dienen. Mit Fleisch ist mehr Fisch gemeint. Das war und bleibt unser Hauptnahrungsmittel. Unser ganzer Körper ist aufs Jagen um und im Meer ausgelegt. Mars war so schön, bevors vor die Hunde ging. Grüne Wälder, klare Meere mit lauter Fischen von der Grösse von Thunfischen, und alles uns. Sie sind resistenter gegen Gifte in der Nahrung. Jup. Getestet: * Kupferoxid * Petrolium * Blausäure Unterarten Draco Die Draco scheinen eine Unterart der Reptiloiden zu sein, die sich in ihrer Führungsschicht (vgl. menschlicher Adel) entwickelt oder erhalten hat. Ihr hervorstehenster anatomischer Unterschied sind Flügel, die sie tatsächlich auch funktionsfähig sind (Es besteht möglicherweise ein Zusammenhang mit den Mothman-Sichtungen). Auf ihrem Kopf tragen diese Dracos Hörner deren genauer Zweck unbekannt ist, einige halten sie für "Resonatoren". Sie überragen mit einer Körpergröße von 2,10 m bis 3,60 m andere Reptilodien (Größenveränderungen laufen in der Evolution relativ schnell ab, zum Vergleich: zur Zeit des Homo Erectus gab es von ihm eine Unterart die grade mal 90 cm groß war) Die Färbung ist das ausschlaggebende Merkmal für die Hierarchie. Es wird zum Teil von weißen Dracos berichtet (Albinos?) die wie Könige behandelt wurden. Die Reptiloiden haben die Möglichkeit, nicht nur menschliche DNA zu assimilieren, sondern können auch andere Rassen in ihr repertoire aufnehmen. Diese Flügel haben wir uns von Flugechsen auf Gaia angeeignet. Echt nützlich, ich habe auch welche in meiner anderen Form seit (... weiss nicht mal mehr genau). Es gibt da so Zeichnungen von mir so um 1050 als ich mal wieder Gott spielte, in Mexiko. Siehe Google: Kulkukan Nur haben die Trottel die Beine Vergessen. Kreuzungen Menschen... no coment. Wenigstens macht das gesetzt 5 Jahre Haft fürs Herstellen für Chimären Sinn, wenn man die Menschen anschaut. Tja, ich sitz ja schon im Knast. Reptiloiden-Humanoiden Auch wenn die Reptiloiden ein sehr humanoides äußeres haben sind sie nicht mit den Menschen verwandt, denoch scheint es Untersuchungen zu geben, in den Reptiloiden mit Menschen gekreuzt wurden. Das Ergebnis sind die sogenannten Reptoiden. Sie sind nur schwer einheitlich zu beschreiben, da es zwischen ihnen zum Teil drastische Unterschiede gibt: So reicht ihr Größenunterschied von ca. 1,50 m bis 2,70 m, ein Schwanz kann bei einigen so stark ausgeprägt sein das er dem Gleichgewicht dient, bei anderen hingegen ist er gar nicht zu finden. Ebenso unterscheidet sich die Ausprägung des Mundes von breiten Lippen bis hin zu kaum vorhandenen. Einzig allein die für Menschen untypischen Hautschuppen und die grün bis braune Färbung scheinen feststehende Merkmale zu sein, wobei angemerkt sein soll, das diese auch bei den Reptiloiden vorliegen und das ein Reptoide der diese Merkmale nicht aufweist wohl auch nicht auffallen würde, folglich es auch keine Berichte über ihn gibt. Reptiloiden-Greys Ein (für Menschenaugen) recht eigenartiges Bild ergiebt eine Kreuzung von Reptiloiden und Greys, sie sind nur 1,20 m groß, besitzen einen überdimensonal großen Kopf und die für Greys typischen großen Augen, ihre Körper sind relativ dünn. Zu welchem Zweck sie erschaffen wurden und ob sie überhaupt erschaffen wurden ist unbekannt. Greys sind ein komisches Volk, wir haben sie nie ganze Verstanden, bisher gab es 2 die seit der Sperrung von Gaia und dem Anflugverbot der Zone trotzdem näher kamen. Das waren Piraten und Kopfgeldjäger. Ihre Technology hat den Schwarzmarkt für Alienware gleich wieder mal drastisch angekurbelt, vor allem die Drogen sind schon länger mal ausgegangen gewesen. Kulturelles Die Reptiloiden glauben an den grossen Geist, der Sie und alles erschaffen habe. (Animismus) Des weiteren sagt ihr Glaube, dass es die Bestimmung des Fisches sei von ihnen Gefressen zu werden. Früher tanzte man sich zu rituellem Trommel Spiel in Trance und jaulte und fauchte, auf dass der grosse Geist einem mit neuem Leben erfrische und einem Ideen schenke. Die Reptiloiden wurde nachdem sie über den primitiven Stand hinauswuchsen hauptsächlich Bauern, die den grossen Geist anbeteten. Intelektuelle wie ich waren eine Minderheit. Namen Sie benutzten wie Menschen Namen, doch sie haben keinen Vor- und Familien-Namen, wie wir Menschen, sondern einen Charakteristischen den sie während der Jugendzeit, während ihrer religiösen und wissenschaftlichen Aufklärung (vgl. Schule), erhalten. (Darin kommt die besondere Bedeutung dieses Ereignisses für sie zum Ausdruck) Sie haben in der Kindheit einen allgemeinen Namen. Zeitrechnung Die Reptiloiden rechnen mit dem Herzschlag, mit dem Mond und mit der Sonne. Symbole Folgende Symbole werden von ihnen Benutzt geflügelte Schlange Beschreibung: Eine blaue Schlange mit vier weißen Flügeln auf schwarzen Grund. Dies ist ein nur selten von ihnen verwendetes Symbol, es ist allerdings auch besonders alt(und wurde auch schon teilweise von dem Menschen imitiert). Drache Beschreibung: Ein mystisches Wesen (mit einem Drachen vergleichbar), bildet einen Kreis um 7 weiße Sterne. Dieses Symbol für ihre Art ist viel gebräuchlicher und verziert die Meisten ihrer Raumschiffe. Die Sieben Sterne stehen für den Erdmond, den Mars, die Venus und 4 Jupiter- und Saturn-Monde, auf welchen sie Kolonien besessen haben, von denen aber nur noch 5 existieren. Kleidung In ihrem heim und in ihren unterirdischen Sonnengebieten mit Freunden tragen sie für gewöhnlich keine Kleidung. In ihrer Öffentlichkeit tragen sie weite Kleidung aus dünnen und leichten Stoffen. Die Kleidung von Männern und Frauen unterscheidet sich in ihrer Farbigkeit. Technologisches Sie sind aufgrund ihres Alters natürlich technisch relativ weit fortgeschritten, so dass sie bereits Stützpunke innerhalb des Sonnensystems verfügen. Sie verfügen über ein höheres Verständnis vom Aufbau der Welt, und besitzen Technologien zum "Materiestring-/Blase-Wandern" (Wir Können noch nicht begreifen was diese Technologien bewirken, ebenso wie ein Mensch des 18.Jahrhunderts sich einen modernen Computer hätte vorstellen können) Raumschiffe Ihre Raumschiffe verfügen über Tarnmechanismen die das menschliche Gehirn ansprechen, dass heißt sie sind für unsere Augen (besser gesagt Gehirn) meist unsichtbar können aber auf Fotos und Filmaufnahmen abgebildet werden.(Das selbe gilt für die meisten ihrer Tunneleingänge) Zigarren Sie verfügen über zigarrenförmige Raumschiffe, die etwa 20 m und 260 m lang sind, einen tiefen summenden Ton abgeben und durch 5 Rote Lichter an der Oberfläche gekennzeichnet sind. Untertassen Sie verfügen auch im sehr geringen maß über untertassenförmige Raumschiffe. Untertassenförmige Schiffe seien aber vorwiegend von Außerirdischen genutzt. Lebensraum Ihr Lebensraum ist nicht wie viele unwissende annehmen der Innenraum einer Hohlkugel, welche unserer Erde sein soll, mit einer Innenweltsonne. (Sie sagen wie unsere Wissenschaft das dies physikalisch unmöglich ist) Sie Leben in einem einen großen und weit verzweigten Höhlensystem etwa 2000 bis 8000 m tief unter der Erde. Dort leben sie in großen, fortschrittlichen Städten, sowie Kolonien. Dieses unterirdisch bewohnte Gebiet liegt vorwiegend unter der Arktis, der Antarktis, Innerasien, Nordamerika und Australien. In abgelegen Regionen Amerikas und Australiens verfügen sie über Sonnengebiete, allerdings sind sie von diesen durch unterirdisches Licht und Gravitationsquellen unabhängig. Geschichte und Gegenwart Das letzte Artensterben/Der Erste Erdenkrieg Vor 65 Millionen Jahren kam es zu einem großen Artensterben auf der Erde. Nach den Reptiloiden war aber nicht ein Einschlag eines Himmelkörpers dafür verantwortlich (Das deckt sich mit neusten menschlichen Forschungsergebnissen die Zeigen das das Artensterben schon "kurz" vor dem KT-Impact einsetzte) Der Grund für dieses Artensterben war ein extraterrestrischer Krieg Der sich in der Oberen Atmosphäre sowie im Erdorbit stattfand. Die beiden Kriegsparteien sind einerseits eine relativ humanoide und alte Spezies die aus der Sternkonstellation "Procyon" stammt und andererseits eine andere reptilienartige Spezies, die aber nicht mit den Erdreptilien verwandt ist. Die reptilienartige Spezies soll von einem Ort stammen den unsere Wissenschaft und Sprache noch unfähig ist zu beschreiben und der Übergang zu diesen "Orten" wird "Materiestring-/Blase-Wandern" genannt. Der Übergang kann bei den extraterrestrischen Reptilien auf geistigem(organischem?) Wege erreicht werden, die Erd-Reptiloiden verfügen über entsprechende Technologien. Die erste von beiden Arten die auf der Erde ankam war die humanoide, welche Kolonien in der Antarktis und Asien einrichteten. 150 nach ihrem Eintreffen erreichten die extraterrestrischen Reptilien die Erde und eröffneten trotz der Friedensbemühungen der Humanoiden den Krieg. Das Interesse beider Arten an der Erde liegt in ihren Kupfervorräten, welche für sie ein äußerst wichtiger Rohstoff sind. Der Krieg verlief positiv für die Humanoiden, bis die Reptilien eine neuartige Fusionsbombe einsetzten die im Mittelamerikanischen Raum zur Detonation gebracht wurde. Die Explosion hatte ein gewaltiges und ungeplant großes Ausmaß, da sie auch den Wasserstoff im Wasser mit zur Fusion brachte. Nun folgte eine 200 jähriger "nuklearer"-Winter und Iridium, was bei der Explosion entstanden war, lagerte sich auf der Erde ab. Aufgrund dieser ungeplanten Veränderungen des Planeten verloren die Reptilien vermutlich das Interesse am Planeten (er wurde für sie unkolonisierbar), und die Humanoiden wurden in diesem System nahezu ausgerottet. (Alle bisherigen Informationen der Geschichte setzten sich aus den von ihnen gefunden Artefakten, insbesondere eines Kristall-Datenträgers, zusammen. Diese Daten besitzen sie erst seit 16000 Jahren. Der Grund, dass wir keine Skelette von ihnen gefunden haben, liegt in der Fehlinterpretation unserer Wissenschaft, die Knochen falsch zusammengefügt und künstlich ergänzt hat, auch scheinen gewisse menschliche Kräfte gegen ihre Offenbarung zu arbeiten) Der Aufstieg der Reptiloiden Nur wenige Arten überstanden diese 200 Jahre, darunter Verwandte des Iguanodon, die allerdings nur eine Körpergröße von 1,50 m besaßen. Diese Wesen besaßen bereits einen Daumen, einen anderen Knochenbau und ein ausgeprägtes zentrales Nervensystem, vorstehende Augen dürften ihnen schon ein drei Dimensionales Bild vermittelt haben. Sie sind sich nicht sicher warum sie sich damals so schnell entwickelten, eine ihrer Theorien sieht die Ursache in der Strahlung der Bombe. In den nächsten 30 Millionen Jahren entwickelten sie sich zu einer mehr oder weniger denkenden Spezies. Ihre Geschichte gleicht der unseren, sie setzten Werkzeuge ein und entwickelten neue Strategien. Innerhalb der nächsten 20 Millionen Jahre entstanden 27 Unterarten, die allerdings sich kaum logisch Unterteilten. (vgl.: menschliche Völker). Es kam zu primitiven Kriegen die bald eine Reduzierung auf nur 3 Unterarten zufolge hatte. Technologische fortschritte ließen sie ihre primitive Eigenschaft zur Trennung überwinden (Eine negative Eigenschaft die man bei Menschen besonders bei Patrioten und Nationalisten findet, Gegensatz zu Kosmopilitismus). Sie begannen sich zu vermischen und nutzten Genetik zur Selbstverbesserung. Dies geschah vor etwa 10 Millionen Jahren, seit dem ist ihr Genmaterial relativ Konstant geblieben. Sie besiedelten das Weltall und erbauten auf der Erde gewaltige Städte (die später ohne Spur verschwinden sollten) Die Schöpfung des Menschen Vor 1,5 Millionen Jahren kam die Erde nach 60 Millionen Jahren wieder in Kontakt mit einer Außerirdischen Spezies. Diese Art, "Ilojiim" genannt, war nicht an Rohstoffen interessiert, sonder an Arbeitskraft (Sklaven), die sie für zukünftige Kriege bräuchten. Mittels Genmanipulation wurden in Kurzer Zeit die Menschen aus Affen erschaffen. Vor 700.000 Jahren wurden die ersten Menschen angesiedelt. Die heutige Menschheit wurde in mehreren Generationen geschaffen, hierfür wurden zunächst 10000-20000 Exemplare gefangen genommen. Nach gewissen zyklischen Abläufen kehrten sie zu Erde zurück, vernichten die alte Menschen-Version und siedelten eine neue Version an, dies geschah in etwa den letzten 30000 Jahren 7 mal, die letzte Generation (wir) wurden vor 7000 Jahren angesiedelt. Überbleibsel vorherige menschlicher Generationen sollen die oft kopierten ägyptischen Pyramiden sowie die 16000 Jahre alten Städte im Bimini-Gebiet sein. Die Anwesenheit der Ilojiim löste allerdings Konflikte mit den Reptiloiden aus. (Dies soll zum Teil in der Bibel Verarbeitung gefunden haben, es erinnert auch an Stellen des Necronomicon) Krieg der Ilojiim Die scheinbar auf geistiger Ebene relativ primitiven Ilojiim führten Zahlreiche Kriege untereinander und ihr Umgang mit der Erde provozierte vor etwa 5000 Jahren einen Konflikt mit den Reptiloiden. Dieser Krieg ging als Urkatastrophe in das Gedächtnis und die Religionen der Menschheit ein. Die Propaganda der Ilojiim behauptet es sei ein Konflikt zwischen "Gut" und "Böse". Vor 4.943 Jahren verließen sie dann den Planeten aus unerfindlichen Gründen. Gegenwart In den letzten 4.900 fanden immer mehr extraterrestrische Arten den Weg zu Erde und nutzten unsere Programmierungen für ihre Zwecke. Die Reptiloiden traten in Kontakt mit einigen Südliche Menschenstämmen und es gelang ihnen sie davon zu überzeugen das sie nicht das Böse sein. (Daraus resultierte lange Zeit auf der Erde ein Nord-Süd-Konflikt) Etwa 14 verschiedene extraterrestrische Arten treiben sich auf der Erde nun rum. Die meisten studieren unsere Spezies und sind ungefährlich und einige arbeiten mit den Reptiloiden zusammen. Viele von ihnen verstehen es uns geistig zu täuschen, weshalb es dutzende Geschichten in denen sie immer wieder anders aussehen gibt. Ihre Interessen liegen in Rohstoffen(Kupfer, Wasserstoff), zwei Außerirdische Arten interessieren sich an unseren Körpern, DNS-Mustern und Tierkörpern (vgl. Tierverstümmelung), da ihre eigene wahrscheinlich in Folge großer Strahlenbelastung zerstört wurden und defekt sind, diese Arten sind nur an den Menschen interessiert. Die die eine Entführung überstehen wurden wahrscheinlich von einer gutartigen Spezies entführt. Eine dieser Rassen scheint relativ mächtig und lediglich 3 extraterrestrische Arten sind bedrohlich, wovon eine mit unseren Regierungen und Militärs zusammenzuarbeiten scheint und Technologie, etwa im Kupferbergbau, zu tauschen. Zwei dieser Arten bekriegten sich im geheimen die letzten 73 Jahre was zu einem Machtanstieg jener 3. Art führte. Die Reptiloiden erwarten, dass die 3. Art innerhalb der nächsten 10-20 Jahre einen Plan für einen Krieg gegen die Menschen und die Reptiloiden entwerfen wird um sich den Planet untertan zu machen. Dieser Krieg wird nicht so aussehen wie wir ihn kennen, es wird auch auf geistigen Ebenen durch Manipulation unserer Regierungen gekämpft und daraus gesellschaftlicher Zerfall provoziert. Wetterkontrollsystem (HAARP-Projekt), und Naturkatastrophen (Erdbeben) werden eingesetzt werden. Es wird vermutlich ein schleichender Konflikt sein der die Menschheit erst schwächt und gegeneinander aufbringt. In den letzten 3-4 Jahren sind Gerüchte über die Ankunft einer 15. Art aufgetaucht ihre Aussagen über UFOs Nach ihnen liegen die meisten Unidentifizierten Flugobjekte an der Tatsache, dass wir keine Wissenschaftliche Erklärung für sie haben. (vgl. frühzeitliche Erklärungen für Blitze) Die wenigsten verbleibenden UFO's seien ihre Raumschiffe, sie würden großteils in Regionen der Arktis und Antarktis sowie über den Zentralasiatischen Gebirgen gesehen. Ein größerer Anteil der gesichteten Flugmaschinen würde unserem Militär unterstellt sein und natürlich gibt es auch Flugmaschinen von extraterrestrischen Arten. Die Raumschiffe unseres Militärs sollen schwarzen Dreiecken gleichen, allerdings mit uns fremden Technologien bestückt sein. Diese Technologien wurden uns allerdings auch von anderen Spezies beabsichtig verfälscht übermittelt, weshalb es unserer Wissenschaft schwer fällt sie unter Kontrolle zu bringen. (vgl.: Philadelphia-Experiment) Verhältnis zum Menschen Durch das alter ihrer Spezies haben sie große Kenntnis über die Entstehung der Art Homo sapiens. Sofern ihnen getraut werden kann entwickelte diese sich nicht durch natürliche Evolution, sondern wurde vor allem durch die Einwirkung von Außerirdischen geschaffen (Die uns bekannten Affenmenschen waren für sie das Grundmuster, weshalb die Wissenschaft zu Recht eine Artenverwandtschaft vermutet). Die Reptiloiden belegen ihre Behauptung mit der ungewöhnlich kleinen Zeit (nur 2-3 Millionen Jahre) mit der der Mensch entstanden ist. Ihr Einfluss auf die Menschliche Kultur war groß und sie spiegeln sich in positiv wie negativ in alten religiösen Schriften wieder und wurden von einigen sogar verehrt. In den Monotheistischen Religionen findet man allerdings meist das Bild der bösen Schlange. Angeblich soll die Bruderschaft der Schlange sie verehren. Einige von ihnen sollen in Vorbereitung auf einen Verteidigungsfall der Erde mit Menschlichen Wissenschaftlern zusammenarbeiten, einer der vermuteten Orte an denen das geschieht ist eine unterirdische Geheimbasis in Dulce, New Mexico (USA). Das Verhältnis der Menschen zu ihnen sieht in den meisten Fällen recht düster aus, da der Mensch von seinen Schöpfern, den Ilojiim, gegen sie programmiert wurde. Viele Menschen stehen ihnen Vorurteilsbelastet gegenüber und betrachten sie eher als Feind (Es scheint eine Parallele zwischen Reptiloiden-Hasser und Konservativen zu geben, dies trifft insbesondere auf rechts-religiöse oder rechts-rassistische Konservative zu). menschliche Berichte Es gibt verschiedene Überlieferungen in den menschlichen Kulturen die von schlangen- oder reptilienartigen Humanoiden berichten, was allerdings von der Wissenschaftsgemeinde meist als "religiös" und somit unglaubwürdig abgestempelt wird. Dennoch erscheinen viele dieser Überlieferungen in einem anderen Licht, wenn man ihnen einen gewissen Wahrheitsgehalt zuspricht. Nordamerika Überlieferung der Hopi Angeblich sollen die Hopi, ein Stamm nordamerikanischer Ureinwohner, folgendes Überliefert haben: :"Die Echsenmenschen sind kaltblütig. Die Wärme der Emotion ist in ihnen nicht vorhanden. Sie suchen die Wärme außerhalb von sich selbst und können nur überleben, indem sie die Wärme vom Feuer und von anderen Wesen stehlen. Das ist die Lebensart des Reptils. Die Kinder des Reptils haben in der Geschichte der Menschheit ebenfalls ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Täuschung und Lüge, Angst und Aufruhr, das sind die Spuren, die verraten, dass die Kinder des Reptils am Werk waren. Sie versuchen, in die Welt der Sonne einzudringen, indem sie sich vom Feuer anderer Wesen ernähren. Vergeßt dies nie! Haltet deshalb euer Feuer immer gut unter Kontrolle! Betrachtet die Spur des Reptils, und ihr stoßt durch alle Zeiten hindurch auf die Fälle größter Arglist und Irreführung. Es war die Schlange, die von den Menschen verehrt werden wollte. Und es war die Schlange, die nach des Menschen Seele griff. Diejenigen, die deine Emotionen, deinen Geist und deine Seele wollen - das sind die Kinder des Reptils." http://members.internettrash.com/medwiss2/illuminatenbuchdertotennamen.html Südamerika Höhlensysteme In Südamerika soll es ausgeprägte Höhlensysteme geben die schon manchem Abenteurer und Schatzsucher zum Verhängnis wurden. Einige die allerdings lebendig aus den Höhlensystemen entkamen sollen stark verstört von reptilienartigen Humanoiden berichtet haben. Asien Nagas Der Glaube Nagas, Schlangenmenschen, ist auch im Himalaya und in Indien verbreitet. Sie sollen von einigen Gruppen, mehr aus Gründen der Angst, verehrt werden. Einige sollen sie auch verehren weil sie sich davon Magie versprechen. (Die einzige Magieform die funktioniert ist Wissenschaft) Diese Wesen sollen in unterirdischen Höhlensystemen unter dem Himalaya leben und über Maschinen, sogenannte Vimanas, verfügen die fliegen können. Auch hier gibt es Berichte von in den Höhlensystemen Verschollenen. Laut Hindu-Überlieferungen sollen sie über große Schätze von Edelmetallen verfügen. Reptiloiden Verschwörung Der ehemalige Fußballspieler und esoterische Autor David Icke stellte die Behauptung auf das die Weltverschwörung, die allgemeinhin als Illuminaten bezeichnet wird, durch Reptiloiden gesteuert ist. Laut Icke leben diese Reptiloiden in der hohlen Erde. Der Ursprung der Reptiloiden soll aber extrateresstrisch sein und im Sternbild Draco (wie passend) liegen. Icke hält die Dracos für eine aus einer tieferen als der "dritten Dimension" stammenden Art. Laut Icke verfügen diese Reptiloiden über die Möglichkeit sich als Menschen zu tarnen. Auch können sie hochrangige Mitglieder der Politik (z.B. George W. Bush), welche auch mit dem internationalen Satanismus (im Sinne von Teufelsanbetung) verstrickt sind, manipulieren. Nachdem die Reptiloiden die Menschheit geschaffen hätten, hätten einige von ihnen sich mit Menschen gepaart, woraus Mischwesen sogenannte Reptoiden entstanden sind. Diese Reptoiden waren als Herrschergeschlecht für die Welt ausersehen, sie paarten sich nur noch untereinander und bildeten das, was man als "blaues Blut" bezeichnet: Den Adel. Da Reptilien primitiv sind und zur Gewaltätigkeit neigen (ein rassistisches Vorurteil der Menschen!) zeichneten sich ihre Abkömmlinge durch eben solche Eigenschaften aus. Ein Vertreter dieser Gewahltäter sei der Vlad Tepes, besser bekann als Dracula, der den Drachen (das Reptil) schon im Namen trägt und wegen der 'drako'nischen Strafen bekannt war. Laut Icke hat der Mythos vom Blutsauger bei den Reptiloiden seinen wahren Kern, den diese würden tatsächlich dazu neigen Blut zu trinken. Auch in amerikanischen Kulturen die Menschenopfer für ihre Götter stattfinden ließen sollen die Reptilen als fleischliche Götter fungiert haben, bis heute sollen im geheimen ähnliche "satanische" Rituale mit Menschenopfern von dem Herrschergeschlecht praktiziert werden. Auch sexueller Missbrauch soll zu ihren Verbrechen gehören(Satanisch-ritueller Missbrauch). Cathy O'Brien die durch Regressionshypnose ihre Erinnerungen an bestimmte Erreignisse ihrer Kindheit zurückerlangte berichtete davon mehrmal vergewaltig worden zu sein, unter anderem von Präsidenten, von denen einer sich vor ihren Augen in ein Reptil verwandelte. Die Reptilien benutzen ihre Opfer um sie für ihre Zwecke zu manipulieren. Die Opfer verdrängen ihre Erlebnisse vollkommen, tragen aber dennoch tiefe Psychologische Schäden mit sich, die ihre Verbindung zur göttlichen Ebene (laut Icke der Grund warum Menschen normalerweise nicht gewaltätig sind) unterbrechen. Die Opfer leben meist ein normales Leben bis man sie durch gezielte Reize zu einer Bluttat, wie etwa einen Amoklauf, bringt um daraufhin schärfere Gesetzte zu fordern, was letztendlich in Polizeistaat und Weltherrschaft enden soll. Icke sieht in diesen Zusammenhang den Tod von Prinzessin Diana: Sie eine bürgerliche (also kein Mitglied des Herrschergeschlechts) hätte erkannt das hinter dem Königshaus die wie sie sie nannte "Lizards" (Eidechsen) stecken und wurde deswegen umgebracht. Icke sagt zwar auch das nicht alle Reptiloiden böse sein, sondern das es wie bei den Menschen sei, allerdings erscheint dies mehr als eine Schutzbehauptung damit man ihm keine rassistische Hetze gegen die Reptiloiden vorwerfen könnte (die ja laut Icke hinter den größten Monstern stehen) Video-Belege für Unterwanderung Auf Video-Plattformen im Internet findet man nicht selten Filme, die die Existenz von Repiloiden beweisen. Diese zeigen etwa Wesen, die auf den ersten Blick wie Menschen erscheinen, bei genauerer Betrachtung aber reptiloide Eigenarten, wie etwa Reptilienaugen, trockene Haut oder verzerrte Gesichtszüge, zeigen. Kritiker versuchen dies mit fadenscheinigen Erklärungen wegzudiskutieren. Sie behaupten etwa das Reptilienaugen in Wahrheit durch die Reflexion von Scheinwerferlicht am Auge entstehen würden oder das die Verzerrung von Gesichtszügen auf Übertragungsfehler bei komprimierten Video-Formaten zurückzuführen seien. Aber eigentlich ist das alles absoluter Quatsch, den sich geistig niedere Gemüter ausgedacht haben um Aufmerksamkeit zu erzeugen. "Reptiloiden" als Code Einige halten Icke Reptiloiden für einen sprachlichen Code, d.h. Icke würde zwar von Reptiloiden sprechen, meinte aber in Wahrheit eine bestimmte Gruppe von Menschen, die er nicht offen angreifen könne. Die Reptiloiden würden nur als Bild fungieren, um diese Verschwörer, mit ihrer inhumanen Vorgehensweise, auch in der Wahrnehmung zu entmenschlichen und so auch eine zukünftige gewaltsame Vorgehensweise (für Nicht-Menschen gelten keine Menschenrechte) zu rechtfertigen. Manche, wie die Anti-Defamation League oder einige rechtsextreme Gruppierungen, sind der Auffassung Icke würde mit den Repitiloiden eigentlich eine jüdische Weltverschwörung meinen. Die Reptilioden seien also keine andere "Spezies" sondern eine andere Menschen-"Rasse", was man natürlich nicht offen äußern dürfe. siehe auch *Greys *Alien Quellen *Interview mit einer Reptiloidin *Das Buch der Toten Namen - Howard Phillips Lovecraft und das geheimnisvolle Necronomicon *Die Reptiloiden Aliens -Ein weitverzweigtes Phänomen- Weblinks *Psiram: **Reptiloide **Reptilienaugen-Verschwörung **Reptiloide Humanoide **Drakonier Category:Verschwörungstheorie Category:Kryptid Category:Extraterrestrisch Category:Formwandler